May It Be
by strangled lies
Summary: HD Fallen from grace as hard as he could imagine, Harry relives all in the eyes of another. Rated for abuse, language, content (war) and possible rape.


Hey there! Posting every story I have typed up tonight, so here's one! Review with any questions, comments, suggestions, what to do next in the plot (cause I'm clueless…), or anything else! Enjoy!  
  
_Bloody Snape, giving me detention for cutting my lilac two centimeters short…that's just not right…and making me clean the whole trophy case…**AGAIN!** _Harry thought, walking back from yet another detention. This year had been rather good, considering the circumstances.

Besides the fact that Harry was spiraling downward into a heavy and thick depression, he didn't think he'd gotten so many glares from pity as he had recently. From the two weeks that they had been in school, Harry had gone to 8 of the 14 breakfasts, lunches, and dinners combined. He figured it wasn't a good thing to eat, seeing as how the first meal he ate at Hogwarts that year led him to the bathroom, throwing up rather nastily. At the Dursleys, Harry hadn't been fed, so it was probably the change from _no food_ to _too much food_.

_I don't care what Ron and Hermione say, it's my fault Sirius died. Bloody hell! If I hadnt been so damn vulnerable, and if I'd studied harder, then he would've never been lead to the Department of Mysteries! I can never keep my damn mouth shut_, Harry thought, walking down the extremely long corridor.

Harry stopped short when he thought he heard the sound of a muffled sob – one trying to be quieted, as not to be found or heard. Harry knew the feeling and sound all too well. The thought of _why_ he had to silence his cries sent shivers down his spine.

No – that _was_ someone muffling a sob – but not doing a very good job of it. Harry hurried his step down the corridors, until a person's body came into sight. Harry ran closer and skidded to a halt when he say who it was.

"MALFOY?" And there, in front of him, was Draco Malfoy, crying, sobs shaking his whole body.

No response came, so Harry moved in closer, cautiously.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, his voice a bit gentler this time. A face came up from the boy who was on the floor, knees bent, and head in-between them in his arms. Harry gasped at the sight before him.

Draco's usual creamy, pale skin was now tear streaked, battered, dirty, and bruised. Coming from the side of his head was blood, leaving his platinum hair stained in red.

Harry knelt before the vulnerable boy, and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder awkwardly. He saw that Draco was clutching his stomach.

"Malfoy, let me see your stomach, please?" Draco looked up with a look of fear and desperation in his eyes that took the breath right from Harry.

"F-fine." Draco removed his hand and Harry's stomach turned.

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS!" Harry tried hard not to throw up as he saw a deep gash in Draco's stomach, cutting across three or four inches. It was bleeding badly, also.

"PLEASE! BE QUIET! PLEASE!" Draco tried to yell, pleadingly. New tears formed in his eyes. "Please, please Harry – don't let them hurt me – a – and just keep – keep him away – " Draco choked through sobs.

Harry was astonished to see his arch nemesis in such a state, but none the less, sat next to Draco, facing the wall. Putting his left hand on Draco's stomach and right hand on Draco's shoulder, he felt him tense underneath him.

Harry lifted Draco's chin and said, "Cmon, Draco. Can you tell me what's happened?"

After about five minutes of letting Draco's sobs go down to small and brief whimpers, Harry asked again.

"I-I came back into the common room after talking to Dumbledore about something, " Harry didn't show his shock, "and when I came in, P-Pansy said she was going to d-do something that needed to be don't a l-long time ago. And then Crabbe and Goyle rounded on me, and Blaise – Blaise and all of them started calling me a traitor – and how I didn't deserve to be on their side – and how I wasn't welcome, and I never was – and Goyle just came up to me and punched me in the side of the head and Crabbe kneed me in the stomach and P-Pansy told Blaise to –" His eyes grew wide.

"Draco – I know we're known to everyone as enemies, but I want to help you here, and I can only help if you tell me what happened."

Draco looked down at his stomach and said in a low voice, "He sliced my stomach. It hurt, Harry. It really, really hurt." Draco's voice cracked.

"I-It's okay, Draco. I'm going to bring you to Dumbledore, okay?" Draco nodded feebly, and tried to stand up – he failed miserably.

"Draco, it's okay. It's okay. You're hurt, I'll help you." And with that, Harry picked up Draco, one arm behind his head and the other under his legs.

_What in the BLOODY HELL AM I DOING!_ _Ugh, I have to have some way strong tea when I get back upstairs…Wow…I've never seen Draco like this – DRACO? Malfoy – his name is Malfoy._ Harry thought.  
  
------------------------------

"Mars Bars." And the door opened.

Harry knocked on the door, and heard Dumbledore answer, "Come in."

Upon entrance, Harry's mind raced. _What should I tell Dumbledore as he sees me carrying in Draco Malfoy by his feet? Odd situation, I'm in. Hey, what can I do…I'm the axis of evil, the center of everything confusing and hurtful._

"Harry, how nice to see you. But it seems we have an odd situation on our hands?" Dumbledore said, as if nothing was wrong. "Do set Mr. Malfoy down here," he continued as he transfigured a chair to a small cot. "Mr. Malfoy, please drink this, and we can continue." Malfoy took the vial and drank it in one gulp, putting his full trust in Dumbledore.

Harry was at a loss for words. How could he explain Draco Malfoy in his arms, beaten up and bleeding badly? Mind you, although Harry had done some simple healing spells to reduce extreme pain, Malfoy was still bleeding.

"Professor Dumbledore, I found him out in the halls and I really didn't know what to do, and –"

"Let the boy tell the events, Harry." Harry nodded.

And so Draco told Dumbledore what happened, yet very vaugely. Harry made a note to press for details later. All the while, Harry stayed close to Draco in case of the need for any reassuring words. By the end, Dumbledore's eyes were sad and gray.

"Draco, you knew that the matters of which we spoke about earlier today wouldn't be taken well by your house mates, but have you told any of them of your situation?"

Draco's eyes grew wide. "Excuse my language, Professor, but if I had, I'd be fucking dead!" Harry was confused as to what 'situation' they _were_ talking about, but since it sounded serious, he decided Draco would tell him if he wanted to.

"Harry, a word?" Dumbledore led Harry to a small and private sitting room.

"Wait, Professor, before you say anything – oh, sorry, that was rude…you first." Harry was embarrassed.

"No, no, Harry. You're a very important part of this situation itself, so be my guest."

"Er – I helped Malfoy out, and he seemed pretty shaken, and it's not that I feel bad for him or anything, but what's going to happen to him? Surely he can't go back to the Slytherin house…"

"You're completely right, there, Harry. That's why I ask you for a favor. I know that you and Mr. Malfoy are not the best of friends, to put it lightly, but taking in the recent events, it seems that Mr. Malfoy will need a place to stay – "

"There is _no_ way he can stay in the Gryffindor tower! Ron and Neville and Seamus and Dean and everyone would _kill_ me!" Something then dawned on Harry. "And I hate him!"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled for a second. "I see, Mr. Potter. That's why I'll be giving you new quarters. You'll be staying in a place similar to the Room of Requirement, as it will provide you with whatever you need, as long as you _think_ it. There will be two beds, and I'll have a house elf attend to your food. Mr. Malfoy will need someone to help him, as you can see. I think you'll be in for a surprise at a certain turn of events." Harry began to protest, but Dumbledore put up a hand. "Harry, this is not up for argument. I'll inform your house mates that you are training with me, and need special quarters."

"What if people see that both Draco and I aren't sleeping in our houses! What'll they think!"

"Yes, what _will _they think? Hmm…"

Harry sighed, and looked back at Draco, who was whimpering in his sleep. He bit his lip. "Professor, I'll do this. But only because I feel bad for the Slytherin."

"Ah well, no matter. Let us just wake Draco and tell him of the plans, shall we?"  
  
------------------------------

An hour later, Harry found himself in a room behind a portrait that Harry had passed countless times on the way to both Transfigurations and Charms. With a rather confusing password of, "I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date," the room was large. Much larger then Harry thought needed. Then again, Draco would need his space, as would Harry. Walking in, you would see a fireplace with a beautiful painting of whatever the weather was outside above it. To the right of the fireplace was an armchair, and to the left, further away and against a staircase was a black leather couch. Turning to the right you'd see a smaller yet equally comfortable wicker couch with cushions. As soon as you walked from the entrance, if you turned a sharp right, you'd see a small booth built into the corner of room in a semi-circle shape, as in diners and restaurants. Siting in the middle of that semi-circle, if you looked to your right _again_, you'd see a desk, which was well set up with ink, quills, and every textbook that the 6th years needed. Walking past that, there was an entrance to a grand bathroom, with porcelain sinks, tubs, toilets, and shower stalls. Harry was in absolute awe, but that was nothing. The staircase that the leather couch was leaning on led to an upstairs that immediately split after the last step. The two bedrooms were identical.

With large, soft beds big enough to hold two adults, the rooms were painted in different colors. Rather, fit to the person's mood. If Harry was feeling good, it'd be scarlet and gold, silver and green for Draco. If he were depressed, it would be many shades of gray, black, and a deep crimson red. _I'd better get used to those colors,_ Harry thought immediately as he heard Draco stir on the couch in the living room. But it was soon more than stirring.  
"POTTER!"  
_This will _not_ be fun_,' ran through Harry's mind as he trudged down the steps, back to facing what he knew he didn't want to.  
  
Reviews would be much appreciated, mdears!


End file.
